Soul of the Crimson Dragon
by REDROBINS007
Summary: Allie Moore is the soul of the Crimson Dragon and has a special connection to each signer and with the threat of the Dark Signers will they all make it out alive? Crap summary, crap info chapter - good story! please give chance!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first - Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's story - this is the story-line with my OC Allie Moore. This first chapter is basically her past with the guys, which are told about from episode 33 - 35 in the anime with her in them, it's her looking back at those times so it's not a great chapter. I'll try not to make her mary sue but someone who notices this please point it out. Sorry it's not a very good first chapter but I've got the other chapters in the works and they'll be good so please give this story a chance and ignore the beginning piece of filler before the live action that will be the rest of my story. **

I had always lived in the Satillite with Yusei, Crow, Jack and Kalin. Well as far back as I can remember...my parents were killed and in some freak accident and I was dumped into some orphanage, but I was shipped to the Satillite because no one wanted me. It was then I became friends with Yusei, Crow, Jack and Kalin, because they were just like me, outcasts with no family. We stuck together and sort of became our own family, if you didn't stick together, you wouldn't be able to survive on your own. I was pretty much the "baby" of the group, even though Yusei, Crow and Kalin were the same age as me, with Jack being one year older, just because I was a girl the boys were all very protective of me. But I was just as big as a troublemaker, we all were very mischevious children.

When we were 16, Jack being 17 we made our own dueling group called The Enforcers, who would make the Satillite a safe place for everyone by disbanding all the Duel Groups in each district by using contraptions that would make the loser's duel disc malfunction and blow up. On the last group we were pretty much victorious, there was only one guy left, Yusei chained up the duel discs, however the duelist pulled instead of dueling and dragged Yusei over the edge of the building. Kalin saved Yusei from falling to his death, and I grabbed onto Kalin's back when the railings broke, almost making him fall over with Yusei and I helped pull Yusei back up, recieveing a smile and a thanks from my best friend. To be honest, I sort of had a small crush on Yusei back then, but have forgotten about it since.

Kalin then took it too far, he tried to declare war upon Sector Security, we couldn't let him get away with it. So we stopped him and he was dragged off to the Facility and we never saw him again...

After one betrayal came another. Jack abandonded us, more like backstabbed us! He put Rally's life in danger to lure in Yusei. He then challenged Yusei, telling him, either duel him, or save his friend. I had witnessed all this from behind a building. Yusei being the nice guy he is jumped in to save Rally, and Jack stole Yusei's "Stardust Dragon" card and hoped on Yusei's duel runner. I came out and confronted Jack: "Why are you leaving us Jack?" I asked looking at him with desperate eyes.

"I'm sorry Allie. But I have too." He sighed before hitting the metal and speeding up, I watched him speed off towards New Domino City. Maybe he finally had enough, or we were falling apart because of what had happened with Kalin, I didn't know. Once Yusei saved Rally I helped them out of the water and apologised to Yusei for not stopping Jack and we silently headed back to our hideout. We began building a new duel runner for Yusei in hopes of one day getting into New Domino City and reclaiming Stardust Dragon.

**End of "info" Chapter, all this was, was just a little background on Allie's life with the boys but it'll get better as I will be able to make my own adaptation on each chapter, this will follow the anime like I said but this was just to let you know she had been there since the beginning and what not so she has a specail connection with the boys, mainly: Jack and Yusei. I think this chapter screams Mary Sue but I will fix it, she isn't going to be perfect, or anything believe me she will have flaws, she might not win every duel, she won't take over the story. It is based on her, but she'll be in the back when the main characters are doing their "thing".**

**Fact File:**

**Name: Allyson "Allie" Moore**

**Age: 18**

**Usual outfit: (On profile)**

**Hobbies: dueling, riding her duel runner/d-wheel, reading, drawing, hanging with her friends. **

**IT WILL GET BETTER!**


	2. AUTHORS NOTE  IMPORTANT

**Attention readers. Due to circumstances of life, I am unable to continue writing my 5D's story. Another reason is because I have lost all inspiration for it and have stopped watching 5Ds altogether, I'm really sorry to those who subscribed to it :( But I am giving this story up for adoption if anyone wants it. Just PM me :)**

**Also don't fret I have other stories planned! They COULD be:**

**1) Race to Witch Mountain (Seth/OC)**

**2) Hunger Games**

**3) Harry Potter**

**4) Chronicles of Narnia (Trailer on my Youtube (REDROBINS007 - The Golden Ages)**

**keep an eye out :)**


End file.
